The present disclosure relates to a switch mechanism, an electronic device and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly relates to a switch mechanism including a switch and an operation member that is operated by a user so as to press down the switch, an electronic device and an image forming apparatus.
In an electronic device, in general, a switch, which is an electronic component, and an operation member that is operated by a user so as to press down the switch are provided. For example, in an image forming apparatus, which is an example of an electronic device, since it is necessary to provide, in the front surface portion and the side surface portion of an apparatus main body, an operation panel, a manual feed tray, a cover member that can be opened and closed and the like, it is difficult to enhance the flexibility of the arrangement of a switch and an operation member. The same is true for electronic devices other than the image forming apparatus.
Hence, image forming apparatuses (electronic devices) that can improve the inconvenience described above are proposed.
As the image forming apparatus as described above, there is known an image forming apparatus (electronic device) that includes: an apparatus main body; an outer cover which can be opened and closed with respect to the apparatus main body; a power supply switch (switch) which is provided in the apparatus main body; and a button member (operation member) which is provided in the outer cover so that the user can operate it and which can press down the power supply switch. In this image forming apparatus, since the button member operated by the user can be provided in the outer cover, it is possible to enhance the flexibility of the arrangement of the power supply switch and the button member.
In this image forming apparatus, the power supply switch is provided in the apparatus main body whereas the button member is provided in a member (outer cover) that can be moved with respect to the apparatus main body, and thus the accuracy of assembly of the power supply switch and the button member is reduced. Hence, in order to reliably press down the power supply switch, it is necessary to acquire, to some degree, the amount of pressing of the button member. In this image forming apparatus, a relatively large power supply switch is used so that it is possible to absorb the amount of pressing of the button member.
However, in a small-sized switch such as a tactile switch, the amount of stroke for the turning on and off of the switch is small (for example, about 0.5 mm). Hence, in a case where the small-sized switch such as a tactile switch is used, when the amount of pressing of the operation member is increased so that the operation member is reliably brought into contact with the operation member, the switch cannot absorb the amount of pressing of the operation member. Disadvantageously, this may cause the switch to be damaged.
The present disclosure is made to solve the foregoing problem; an object of the present disclosure is to provide a switch mechanism that can enhance the flexibility of the arrangement of a switch and an operation member and that can enhance the stability of the operation of the switch, an electronic device and an image forming apparatus.